glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
BBD (Bad Bitches Do It)
BBD (Bad Bitches Do It) is a mash-up of the two songs, originally performed by Azealia Banks. It will be performed by Kaleesha Simone in Bad Girls Club. Lyrics Uh, let me get that, let me get that, oh I get it when they get that, oh I spin it when they whip that Flossing on them haters It’s that boss, the bitch that caker Trick dad's born and tip that shaker He forfeiting all that paper Dudes coughing off that ether I wanna hit them vapors It’s that sporty bitch that game 'em They calling me Super Saiyan, hit that! I’m just really out here living Something like the New Edition They say I’m poison, what’s the difference? BBD, Michael Bivins All my bad bitches do it, bad bitches do it All my bad bitches do it, bad bitches do it All my bad bitches do it, bad bitches do it All my bad bitches do it, bad bitches do it I’m just stunting in stilettos Holler, player hello With them dusty bitches Jello I'm rising, I spit that ghetto It’s that time to get that bezel Diamond with that cello Freaky fine, a China fellow He pumping banana yellow, get that! Let me get that, let me get that, oh Wanna spit that, I'ma spit that, oh Wanna hit that, let me hit that, oh I get it when they get that, oh I spin it when they spend that, oh I spin it when they get that oh Fine feminine and whip that wooh Dram, drama, and dudes get that deuce Rambamalam shift that Lou Gam Champ, a Jimmy Jam on loop Damn fam, what your man gon' do? I get it when whip that wooh I spin it when they spend that loot Wilding with my bitches I be styling with my bitches Pretty eyes and long extensions They smiling in all them pictures I be rising with my bitches Riding with my bitches We the finest of them bitches It's diamonds, we Diamond District Get that ice, brother, ice, brother Bitch wanna freeze like white winter She need the G's, that price went up She need to see that bright shimmer He wanna see that nice, wanna fit that slice Wanna see that spice simmer She want it with that light brother Peachy, pinky, pipe, brother Bees with the B's of the weeds by the sea AZ been about that life, brother Tits out with your wife, brother I'm bringing out the dyke in her XOXO fine, scissor sister, 69 whip that I get it when they get that I spend it when I'm with that Let me get that, let me get that, oh Wanna spit that, I'ma spit that, oh Wanna hit that, let me hit that, oh I get it when they get that, oh I spin it when they spend that, oh I’m just really out here living Something like the New Edition They say I’m poison, what’s the difference? BBD, Michael Bivins All my bad bitches do it, bad bitches do it All my bad bitches do it, bad bitches do it All my bad bitches do it, bad bitches do it All my bad bitches do it, bad bitches do it Videos Trivia Category:Songs Sung by Kaleesha Simone Category:Season One Songs Category:Mash-Ups Category:Songs